Embossing is a process that may be used to create raised features or areas in paper or other print media. Embossing may be performed as a post printing process on dedicated embossing machinery comprising a die formed in two pieces. A portion of the print media is placed between the two pieces of the die, and is then compressed between the two pieces, thus deforming the print media and forming the embossed image.